The King and His Assassin
by L my secret lover
Summary: Itachi rules over his kingdom as he belives he should, but in order for a neigboring kingdom to get what they want they need to kill him. They send in a pink haired assassin with a personal vendeta.


AN

Being unemployed allows for a lot of time to think about sex…so might as well find a way to express it lol. Do not own all these peeps!

Itachi was king of the jungle number one in all the area, he was simply the best. He was voted/ won the title of king in a small but wealthy country of Akatsuki. There were many levels of computation, the speaking, fighting, general knowledge, and of course popularity. Itachi was smart, strong, swift, and if he were to not brag, damn good looking. So it was an easy win. He may not of been a native to the country but he did have its best interests at heart. He worked hard and, although he seemed generally aloof to everyone close to him he was a sad man.

Konoha, was a peaceful country. But they were ever growing, and the elders had come to the conclusion that some other smaller countries bordering there land could use a stronger government, at least that was the cover story. In reality Danzo wanted its resources for his own evil deeds.

Sakura was what people would call a lost soul. Just under two years ago her husband, Sasuke, died. Through an arranged marriage of there two families they were wed. Her family were a top notch assassin group, while Sasuke's were the police force. They had hopped to create peace with theses two groups by wedding the hires of the families together. And for awhile it had worked. And then with Sasukes death the balance was destroyed.

Sakura did the only thing she could do and returned to her parents house. She had spent the proper time in mourning. Then went to work. She may had originally married because it was what her parents had wished for, but she had, with time, fallen in love. It was his secret smiles, his sly smirks and of course the amazing sex dint hurt at all. She had fallen into the comfortable lifestyle that being the women of the house had aloud for her, the lovely clothes the servants her friends…. But all that was gone now.

At her families house it was training and hard work. Simple clothes and, absolutely no friends. She didn't know if she really gave two flying fucks,now she only had one goal, to destroy the man that had killed her husband, Itachi!

After a long day of listening to the clan leaders arguing Itachi was so ready for bed. He was walking back to his room with his friend/ he wished he was his body guard Kisame, once again the ridiculesness of there conversation was irritating the usually stoic man,

" Itachi my man for real ive known you for like five years, now there is no chance of me meeting a women of my dreams but you…..you've got the pick! "

"I have no need for such useless things"

"Okay I understand, really I do but if not for you then for me! You have to at least attempt to date. If I have to hear another rumor that we are sleeping together I may end up killing a clan leader, or one of there cocky sons!"

"Hn"

They had reached Itachi's chambers. He went in without a word of goodbye to his companion. He went straight into his private bath and began to strip, All the while processing what Kisame had said. A women was never part of his plans .The only women who had ever had and real significance in his life was his mother. He had little need for someone to cook or clean for him he had servants for that. He didn't plan on having children. And as far as his more lewd needs may be, he believed he had complete control over his desire so he saw no reason for a women in his life. Plus He didn't need a weak little thing blubbering all over him, while he tried to rule a country for gods sake!

With his mind made up he exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then proceeded to his bedchambers. He stopped for a moment, he could of sworn he had not opened that window, it was a chilly day out. Itachi walked over to the open window to shut it when he began to smell strawberries, he stopped and jumped back just in time miss a kick aimed for his face.


End file.
